Moonlight's Tears
by Makiko Uchiha
Summary: the story of the 'Descendent of the Princess' and her encounters with the 'Lunar Race,' a tribe of demons whose powers are awakened by the moon, strongest at Full and weakest at New. What happens when Ryoko unexpectedly finds out she IS one of them?
1. Lunar Race

DiScLaImEr I don't own Crescent Moon, obviously.

And I just want everyone to know that I STARTED this fic in about the SEVENTH grade, and since it's been a few years, the beginning is kinda cheesy but it will et better... ; I've edited it but I still thik it could be better.

I love to edit, but when it comes to my own work, I'm not so great. but I will edit for oher people if you would like. :D

* * *

1

* * *

Ryoko walked down the sidewalk of a busy Tokyo street on her way home from a friend's house. It was evening, but it was fine; nobody was waiting at home anyways. She liked to take her sweet time walking home. She looked up into the inky sky. 

"A full moon," she sighed, blinking up at the beautiful sphere. She had always liked the way the moon looked, but couldn't figure out why she had such a fascination for it. "Whatever," she muttered to herself, starting to walk again. She took out some chewing gum and deposited it into her mouth. After a while, she reached a much quieter part of the city, though it was a longer way home.

Ryoko turned the corner and walked along the side of a museum building. As she came level to a side door, an ear-splitting alarm shrilled out. Ryoko jumped in surprise, her first thought being, 'I didn't do it!' But then she could hear the security guards from within the building, yelling and running.

'So it's from the inside…' Ryoko thought. Then she felt like hitting herself in the face. DUH it's from the inside! She hovered around some bushes that were next to the side door, wondering if she should run away or not. She could distantly hear gunfire inside. 'I never thought this art museum would be robbed. It just seems so stupid.' She continued in thought to wonder what on earth the thief could be planning.

The side door suddenly flung open, and a guy charged out, slamming the door behind him. Ryoko took a step back in slight surprise, seeing a boy barely older than her. His hands were on his knees as he tried to catch his breath, his pine-green hair falling in front of his face. He clutched something that looked like glass in his hands, apparently the stolen manufactured article. As she stared at him, he looked up at her.

"Get out of here, human!" he snapped angrily, pocketing the glass orb, as if it was something she should never be allowed to see.

"Say _what_?" she repeated hotly. "Human? What the Hell?" But then changed the subject. "Why in the heck are you stealing that thing?"

The boy sneered, "Taking back what's duly ours isn't a crime! Now get out of here you-" He suddenly grimaced in pain and collapsed to his knees, breathing raggedly. He grasped his left leg, wincing. "Damnit…" he muttered. "Just great…"

"Ah, you got shot!" Ryoko said, rushing forward. Her concern erased her unpleasant thoughts about him.

"Im fine!" he barked. "The bullet passed through."

"But..." she began, reaching out to him. 'He's so stubborn,' she thought. What is WRONG with this kid?'

"Dont touch-," he started to yell, pulling out a little glass sphere back from his pocket. "I'll just use the teardrop of the moon to take care of it! Now **LEAVE!**"

"Thats just the thing that you stole!" she scoffed, starting to get irritated. "Museum artifacts don't have magical powers, only in weird shows or movies. What are you, some little kid!"

"Stupid humans think they know everything!" he shouted back. "Go the Hell _away!_"

'He may be cute, but he's utterly mean!' she thought frustatedly. 'and why does he keep saying _Human_ all the time? Does he have a mental problem? I'm really starting to get irked, here.' out of sheer exasperation, she placed a hand on the wound, just to piss him off.

'You dumbass!' and a punch was what she expected to receive, but she did it anyway. What she had _not_ expected was to suddenly feel a little light headed and the blood drying up from his leg, and a faint glow emitting from her fingertips.

She stammered an unintelligible sound of astonishment, removing her hand to see the wound completely gone. "What just-?" the boy looked at her sharply.

"You're of the Lunar race!" he shot at her, looking half shocked and half furious.

"The WHAT?" she said dubiously.

The boy was about to say something when the side door of the museum banged open and police officers poured out, their guns raised.


	2. Tengu No Ikaridasu

Ryoko suddenly felt herself being grabbed from behind- the boy had wrapped his arm around her neck, holding her threateningly.

"Put down the guns!" he demanded.

'Shi..!" she thought in a panic. 'He's using me as a hostage! Bitch!'

"Just return the girl and the work of art!" the cop retorted.

"I'll crush her head!" yelled the boy. She couldn't help but whimper at that threat, as emty as it was. This freak was… unusual. The cop seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"What can you do? You're just a kid!" he acted relaxed, though he sure didn't look it. "You don't even have a weapon! What could you possibly do?"

"I don't _need_ a weapon." The boy sneered. He looked up to the full moon, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. Then he started to... change. He grew much taller, his hair longer, and he took on a demonic, bird-like appearance, including huge wings and swirling colors in his eyes

'What the Hell is this!' she thought fearfully. 'Is he some kind of monster? This can't be real! I just wanted to go home! What the Hell is happening!'

He grabbed her around the waist and took to the sky. She screamed at the unexpected lurch, clutching to him for dear life, though she wanted nothing to do with him. The way she was being held, it was hard to get a completely good look at him, but what she _could _see was monstrous.

"W-where are you tak-" she began, trying for the 'I'm-not-afraid-of-you' tone. It didn't really work. At all. He shot her a look that said "Shut up or I drop you here and now." Very soon after, he started a sharp descent. The wind rushing past them was forcing Ryoko's eyes shut, and she resisted the urge to scream again as they rocketed downward.

With a gust of wind that sent a frantic alley cat scampering away, they landed in a kind of alley behind a nightclub.

Huh?


	3. The Moonshine

A/N--- for those of you who don't know Japanese Mythology well... a TENGU is a kind of demon; it's a birdlike creature that has great distrust to humans. so yesh...

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL!" she said, her voice cracking into a kind of shriek. He threw an ugly look at her.

"Shut up. Man, you're annoying!"

"_I'm _annoying?" she snapped back at him. "What the Hell just happened here? Why did you steal from a friggin' ART Museum, turn into Big Bird's evil twin,and then take _me_, a total_ stranger, _to a NIGHTCLUB! You _sicko!_"

He rolled his eyes and looked like he was using every fiber in his entire being to control himself. Ryoko didn't change her expression at all, but her mind was screaming 'Dear GOD, I just pissed off a giant tengu! He could easily _kill _me if he wanted!' and yet all the questions she had asked were jumbled in with her fears.

"Just C'mon." he –or _it _– said in a low growl, pushing through the back door into the nightclub. Ryoko's anger snapped.

* * *

Akira, hearing the back door open, turned around, eagerly wagging his tail, expecting to see Mitsuru arrive. He saw him enter and was halfway through saying, "Welcome back" when a girl charged through and tackled him to the floor. Akira yelped and stumbled backward while the girl began to rage at Mitsuru.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE? You expect me to just follow you in all calmly? I don't even _know _you! What is your problem? FIRST, you call me a stupid human, act all high and mighty, THEN you use me as a _hostage_, and you turn into someTengu FREAK and carry me off to a nightclub! Plus, you're a thief! And you just want me to go along with that!"

Mitsuru glared up at her, his face flushed just as brightly as hers with anger, when a voice spoke up.

"That's probably the first time a girl – no, _anyone _– has been able to get Mitsuru speechless in an argument."

Ryoko blinked, only just aware that there were other people around.

"Shut your face, Misoka!" the boy, Mitsuru, snarled at the speaker.

He was a short kid, just about between Ryoko's elbow and shoulder if she stood straight, with squinty eyes and large glasses. He had a calm, cold look about him, and his shoulder-length hair was the same, strong, pine-green colour as Mitsuru's.

"Welcome, Mitsuru and Newcomer!" said a jovial voice from the other side of the room, and Ryoko turned to see a very cute boy, again, about her age, with short, spiky brown hair and several peircings on his face, waving happily at the two of them… and he had a tail… and wolf ears…

Again…

_Huh?_

Just then, the door opened, and a beautiful face with flowing flaxen hair surrounding its jewel-bright eyes appeared.

The boy stopped in his tracks, taking in the scene that met his eyes, and said, "You never told us you had a girl, Mitsuru."

2.17 seconds later, Ryoko's beet-red facewas a half inch away from his, hissing, "You. Did. Not. Just. Say. That."

Without missing a beat, he put on his most polite expression and replied, "Say what?"

"Exactly." Ryoko huffed, turning back to Mitsuru. "Now, what the Hell is going on, Mi-Chan?"

His face burned as he retorted, "Don't disparage my name just to make yourself feel better! Stupid woman…"

_SLAP—!_

Ryoko had just _had _it with this guy. And he was about to find out… Some more.

"Look, I don't know what your problem is," she said, her voice wavering slightly. "And by now, I am _beyond _caring. But you really need to cut the badass-attitude act, ok? It's _not _cool. It's downright pissing me off! I have _had_ it with you, and I've only known you for less than an hour! What the Hell is going on here?" she looked around, and said angrily, "And you've made my first impression to all your friends TERRIBLE!"

* * *

* * *

A/N----

aheheh ; that's all I had written for now.. well see, when Iw as in 7th grade, I had a lot more done than this... and it wasn't as good either >>;

but since my room ot remodeled... a lot of things got thrown away... ;; so I may not be able to update as much as desired... well please review and such!

NOTHING makes me happier than to see I have reached someone's eyes in my work, wether they like it or not.

except anime. that makes me happy also.

Mitsuru: "how come this chapter is so much longer than the other one?"

Me:... "Because I said so."

Mitsuru: "Pssht, you lazy human..."

Me: "DAMN STRAIGHT!" glomp XD


End file.
